Frogfish
The frogfish is a gigantic frogfish hybrid who appears in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, as well as the video games The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game and SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis. Description Edit It is a large, light red fish with small lime green eyes, and has a big mouth with pointy white teeth; inside of the mouth is also its tongue. The Frogfish's tongue is purple and resembles an old lady. It also has a dark purple feline-like creature called Mr. Whiskers, both of the creatures can speak. Mr. Whiskers is a cat-like figure which is part of the frogfish. Role in movie Edit When SpongeBob attempts to grab the ice cream from the ice cream lady, he realizes it is stuck to her arm. In fright, he bites the substance attached to the arm and starts running from it. The frogfish then reveals itself and chases the Patty Wagon, almost to combustion, but when it gets the wagon, it is eaten by a giant eel from the trench. Role in video games Edit The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game Edit The frogfish is the first boss in the game, and is fought in the level "I'll Let You Pet Mr. Whiskers." Patrick fights it, due to SpongeBob being flung onto the frogfish's back via its tongue. When the fight starts, the frogfish will charge towards Patrick. He must move out of the way, so that the frogfish will run to the edge of the arena and nearly fall into the bottomless pit surrounding said arena. Patrick then has to hit it to make it fall out of the arena. Once the frogfish loses one-third of its health, it will leap over to the arena's entrance and use its tongue to attack Patrick. The tongue acts like a Slammer, and should be attacked before it slams Patrick with the ice cream cone it holds. During this, the frogfish will spit goo at Patrick, like a Flinger does. After its tongue is attacked two times, the frogfish will jump back into the arena and try to charge into Patrick again. Once the frogfish loses two-thirds of its health, it will once again leap to the arena's entrance and use its tongue to attack Patrick. This time, the tongue acts like a Spinner, so Patrick has to use his smash to hurt it. Other than the tongue's different attack, this phase is identical to phase two. Once the frogfish's health bar is emptied, it is defeated and Patrick is rewarded with a Goofy Goober token. SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis ''Edit A taxidermied frogfish appears in the first part of the level "Snap Happy!" It is one of the photographable exhibits on display in the Bikini Bottom Museum and is hung from the ceiling. When SpongeBob sees it, he comments "There's huge and then there's ''huge!" Trivia Edit * It is inspired by the sirens in The Odyssey, from which the film as a whole takes heavy inspiration. * In the Game Boy Advance version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, the frogfish is the third boss and is called the "Ice Cream Monster." * The bonus material on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game reveals that the frogfish's tongue is an old lady selling free ice cream due to the fact by that being what would lure in SpongeBob and Patrick, as compared to the real frogfish having a tongue with the scent of fish food on it. * At one point in the movie, the frogfish throws SpongeBob into the Patty Wagon with Patrick, Patrick says "Did you get the ice cream?" The Frogfish then uses the roar "dsposit2" from the Doom series as well as Sharptooth from Land Before Time. * The Ice Cream Lady's cat "Mr. Whiskers" has the same name as the bunny from Disney Channel's cartoon series Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fish Category:Unnamed characters Category:Video game monsters Category:Video game characters Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Sea monsters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Movie monsters Category:Non-series characters Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Atlantis Squarepantis